Prince Of Magic
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Escaping the palace was all the Prince had ever dreamed of, but it turns out to be more trouble then it's worth when his latest escapade actually works. There are dark forces at work, and more then one person wants to get their hands on the Prince. DISCONTINED.
1. Chapter 1- Escape

Renny: I counted my stories and saw that I currently have six on-going ones, and a few more that are either discontinued or on hiatus. So, I'm gonna be a little twit and start a new one, which everyone is gonna love to death. AU FTW!

Green: So . . . what, I'm a magic user?

Renny: Yes. Ok, for those of you who didn't guess by what he said and the title, Green is gonna be the Prince of Magic. Obviously he's royalty and he can do magic, and also, guess who his bodyguard is?

Green: Red.

Renny: Right! Don't worry, the other's will be in this. It'll be mainly focussed around Green and Red, who basically run away like little pansies.

Green: You wrote this.

Renny: True. Red, disclaimer!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon, or the idea of a knight AU or whatever.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Palace stables-**

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"You never think it's a good idea."

"No, I never do. But this one? This one tops every single idea you've ever had. Ever."

"Yeah, whatever. But can you blame me?"

" . . . Not really, no."

"Well, there you go then. Now shut up, get your armour off, and help me get Charrah from his reins, already."

Red sighed, and laid down his helmet. The rest of his armour lay in a pile beside him, and only his sword- in its sheath attached to his waist- and his shield- attached by a rope to his back- were left. Underneath his armour he wore what most would have called normal clothing, but to his Prince it was just clothing. The Prince himself wore something similar, no weapons at all, only it was baggier because none of Red's clothes actually fit the smaller boy. Trust the Prince to be short.

"Red, come on!" The Prince whispered harshly, tugging on his jet-black horse. "Where's Saure? Oh my god Charrah can you be anymore heavy?"

Charrah gave a slight huff at the insult, to which the Prince stuck his tongue out and just carried on tugging the stubborn horse out of his pen.

"Prince, Saure isn't even in this particular stable." Red reminded the green eyed boy in front of him. "How about . . . How about I go and get him while you get Charrah?"

"Yeah, nice idea." The Prince replied absently.

Red sighed and snuck off to another stable nearby. This wouldn't be the first time he and the Prince had tried to sneak out, and Red was certain that by now half the palace had already found out the wayward and troublesome boy was gone, along with his faithful bodyguard. Not like it wasn't a regular occurrence. By the time he and the Prince would be outside of the palace walls, the other guards would have caught up with them, and then they'd be marched back to the King.

And Red would take the blame for giving the Prince more ideas of 'freedom'. Not like he could blame his younger (though they were close to the same age) charge. The poor Prince had spent the whole twelve years of his life holed up in the palace walls, not once ever being able to venture outside of them as per orders by the King. Of course, being the rebellious little boy he was, the Prince always came up with plans to get out. They always failed.

By the time Red got his horse, a powerful grey stallion, the Prince had already mounted his own black stallion and was waiting impatiently by the gates to the stables. No words were passed between them as they started off slowly, going carefully and keeping silent so others wouldn't hear them.

A while later, Red could see the gates to the palace itself coming up. He could also see the Prince getting nervous, and this was part of the reason why they never made it past the gates. The Prince always got freaked out because he'd never been outside the gates, and he spent a few minutes pacing around and arguing with himself, and then the guards just walked up and dragged them back.

But this time, the Prince had sworn, it would be different. He'd told Red, no, he'd ordered Red to stop him from holding them up, no matter what, and get past the gates without being caught by the guards. Once they were outside the city limits, neither could be caught and they would be free.

So when the gates came and the Prince almost stopped Charrah from going further, Red grabbed the black horse's reins and forced him to go on, even though the Prince was starting to panic slightly. Red hoped he could hold out until they were out of reach.

"Keep calm, Prince." Red whispered gently. "We'll be fine. I'll protect you."

"I don't . . . need protecting . . ." The Prince mumbled. It was true, that, but Red doubted he could even use the powers he had to defend himself right now.

Such magic never did work when one was panicking like the Prince, anyway.

They got outside the gates, and the Prince all but froze up. All that came out of his mouth was a tiny squeak, and suddenly Red didn't think it was a good idea no matter what the Prince had told him to do.

"That's it, we're going back." Red ordered, stopping Saure and Charrah.

"N-no." The Prince gasped out. "I'm fine. I just . . . keep going. I-I'll be alright . . ."

"No you won't." Red told him. "Every single time we come close, you always panic. How can you expect to get out if you can't even make it outside the gates without getting scared?"

The Prince looked away from him, shaking slightly. Red felt a bit guilty at having to be so harsh with his charge, but unless they went back now, the Prince wasn't even going to last an hour outside of the gates.

"We keep going." The Prince ordered, snatching the reins from Red and getting Charrah to go forwards. Red followed his slow pace, watching the Prince's expression with worry.

"You sure you wanna do this, sir?" Red whispered.

" . . . Yes." The Prince mumbled. "I've been waiting ever since I could actually say the words 'I wanna go outside'."

"You know the King was always cautious." Red tried to reason.

"Too cautious."

The conversation seemed to be keeping a hold on the Prince, so he decided to keep it up for as long as he could.

"It's just his way of being protective." Red sighed. "Like I am with you."

"But there isn't anything to defend me from in the palace!" The Prince cried, almost glancing back. Red could tell he was almost physically retraining himself. "I just wanted to . . ."

"Yeah, I get it, I do." Red nodded. "But the King didn't learn about that until he was fourteen. You're only twelve."

"And _you're_ fourteen, which makes you able to go anywhere." The Prince smirked. "And you can take me with you."

"Sir-"

"No, don't. People won't recognise us, and if you go around calling me 'sir' or 'Prince', we'll be back in there before you can say 'Magic User'." The Prince said. "Call me by my name, please."

"Yes s- . . . Green." Red finally sighed.

"Thank you." The Prince, Green, smiled. He'd never liked to be called Prince or sir, but since Red was under him, it was required. But an order from the one he was taking care of was also basically law, so he had to. Not that he minded of course. Red actually liked the Prince's name.

"So . . . where exactly do you want to go?" Red asked after a while. "There's Viridian city, which is north of here, and further up is Pewter city."

"No, that'd be too easy." Green muttered. "They'll find us if we're too close by. We need to get to some place where I don't have any authority, like Johto."

"But . . . you're the Prince of both Kanto and Johto." Red pointed out.

"I know, but not many Johtoians know me, so I'll be safer there. The King won't think to look in Johto anyway."

"Point, but we still need to find a way to get across the border without being caught. The guards there aren't stupid, Pri- Green." Red commented. He looked ahead and smiled when he saw the village that was outside of the walls. It was familiar enough to the place inside the walls that Green wouldn't panic, but once they were outside of the village itself . . .

"Red?"

"Yes?" The crimson eyed boy glanced up. He paused at the look in Green's eyes.

"I . . . We'll be ok, right?" Green asked quietly. He was scared. "We can get out right?"

"Of course we can." Stupid! He couldn't promise that!

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Dammit. One day he was going to learn not to promise anything to the Prince.

They carried on into the village. It was early enough that only a few people were about, and luckily none of them recognised Green or Red as they trotted down the streets. Red noticed the forest just ahead of them, and he quickly notified Green.

"You sure you can do this?" Red asked again.

"Yes. When we get out-" Not 'if'. "-we'll be home-free. And when that happens, we'll find some way to get across the border."

"We might need to hitchhike." Red warned as the forest got closer.

"I don't care. As long as we can get out of here." Green said, determinedly.

**oooo**

**-Pallet Forest-**

The Prince wasn't speaking anymore. Red was starting to think, again, that this was a really bad idea. Mainly because Green looked like he was about to start screaming in sheer terror and then some. Maybe the King had been right to keep Green inside the palace walls? It would have certainly made sense, but it would have been better if he'd been allowed outside at an earlier age. Then he wouldn't be so dammed scared.

"We just need to get to Viridian." Red kept saying, trying to calm the small boy down. "When we get there, we'll use the money you brought to get supplies, and then we can see about hitchhiking. Alright, Green?"

" . . . Y-yeah . . ." Green mumbled. His body was tensed up, but somehow Charrah was still going, even though he wasn't being led by anything. Smart horse.

"You'll be fine. Just stay calm, Green."

"I am calm." Green muttered. His body language said otherwise.

They were half way into the forest already. Red considered that a massive cause for celebration, because Green had never even seen a forest and well, he was starting to panic again. Red sighed and stopped the horses, and took his charge down from Charrah.

"Look at me, Green." He murmured, taking Green's head between his hands. "You're going to be fine. All we need to do is get to Johto, and we're fine. By the time we're actually there, you won't be scared anymore. You'll be used to the outside world, and then you can come and go whenever you want to, and the King won't be able to stop you. Your fears won't either. Got that?"

"Y-yeah." Green whispered back. Red caught his eyes and smiled as softly as he could.

"You're gonna be fine." He whispered back. Green swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Ok." He said.

And then the moment was ruined.

"Stop right there!"

Both boys yelped, but reacted differently. Green backed away, gasping in fear, and Red stepped in front of him. The boy unsheathed his sword and held it in his hand, the other grabbing the shield at his back.

"You both have to come back to the palace right away." One of the two guards, the one who'd spoken, ordered. "The King demands it."

"Green." Red muttered, not looking back at the boy behind him.

"Y-yes?" Green squeaked out.

" . . . Do you really want to go into the world? Is this . . . is this really what you want to do?" Red asked carefully.

There was a small silence for a few seconds, which Red guessed that Green was using to think. The two guards in front of them took a step forward, and Red dropped into a familiar fighting stance.

"Yes." Green eventually replied. "I want to do this."

"Good." Red smiled.

"The King demands that you bring his Grandson back, Knight Red." The second guard said. He was smaller than the other, but he also looked more agile.

"He wants to go and explore." Red countered. "You won't stop him from doing that, and neither will I."

"He's not allowed outside the palace walls!" The first guard snapped.

"Clearly you're not doing a very good job of keeping him in." Red smirked back.

The second guard, calmer and obviously patient, smiled back kindly.

"Come back now, and the King won't punish either of you." He said.

"We refuse." Red snapped.

The first guard roared and charged forward. Red quickly parried his attack and pushed the man back, and glanced back to look at Green.

"R-Red!?" Green yelped.

"Get on Charrah, and run." Red commanded. "Go, Green!"

"B-but . . ."

"Just go!"

Green looked like he was going to cry, but he nodded and ran to where the two horses were. Red turned back to the two guards and gritted his teeth. The second one exchanged a glance with the first, and they both ran this time. Red went to meet them and used his shield to fend off one attack, and his sword to thrust at the second guard's chest armour.

The man was knocked back, but he wasn't winded like Red had hoped. The first one growled and tried to hit Red again, but his shield stopped the blow and Red hit it off the helmet he wore. The first guard grunted and stumbled back, which gave Red the time to get ready for the second one's swing. He parried with his sword and then hit his shield off the man's chest, not exactly where he'd been aiming, and managed to shove him back.

Both guards got back into line with each other, and stood panting before Red.

"Good moves." The second one praised. "But a Knight defeating a couple of lowly guards is hardly a feat to be recognised."

"It will be if Green gets away." Red barked.

"Hardly!" The first guard repeated. He rushed forward again and swung his sword blindly, and Red brought his shield up again to block it.

He was pushed back and shoved out of the way, onto the ground. Red grunted and sat up, rubbing his head. The second guard stood in front of him, the sword he held on Red's neck. Red swallowed and looked over to where Green was, or had been, and almost froze in place.

Green was still there. He stood between the two horses, a hand on both their stomachs, glaring at the first guard who advanced on him like a wild and wounded animal.

"Come on, little Prince." The first guard coaxed. "Come on home. I know you're scared, and being here won't help you at all."

"Green . . ." Red chocked out. The sword at his neck moved a little when he spoke, and the second guard frowned at him.

"Don't try and make him go." The man warned. "He has to go back to the palace."

"But why?" Red dared to ask. "Why can't he go outside the palace walls? The King must have gone out before he officially went to meet everyone!"

"The King was much more mature then the Prince is now." The second guard told him. "And . . . there are some things that the world can't know about Prince Green."

"Like what?"

" . . . I-"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

Both snapped their heads over to Green and the first guard. By now the Prince's hands had started glowing blue, and the guard was backing away as if he was scared of the boy.

"Now, now. No need to get defensive!" The man stammered. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"You tried to hurt Red!" Green snapped. "That's just as bad!"

"P-Prince-"

"GO AWAY!" Green yelled. The glow got brighter, and then Charrah and Saure's eyes started to glow the same colour.

Both horses reared up, screeching at the guard, and made as if to kick him with their front hooves. The guard yelled and backed away again, nearly tripping over himself to get away. The second guard rushed forward to help him get away, and Red quickly dashed over to Green.

"Pri- Green!" Red cried, grabbing his charge's shoulders. He forced Green to look at him, and all he could see was the blue energy in Green's eyes. Red could hear their two horses still attacking the two guards, but he ignored them and put all his attention on Green.

"Calm down." Red told him softly. "Attacking them like this won't do any good, Green. Please."

"They-they tried to hurt you!" Green cried, his body trembling. "I don't wanna see you get hurt!"

"I know you don't, but I'm a Knight. It's in the job description!" Red laughed. "Just calm down, ok?"

"You- . . . You won't get hurt, right?"

"Not me, or you. Not after this. But if it comes to it, I'll need to protect you, Green." Red said.

" . . . Ok . . ." Green sighed. The glow in his eyes went away, and his hands stopped glowing as well.

Red glanced back to see Charrah and Saure trot back over to them, their eyes back to their deep brown colour. Both the guards seemed terrified and frozen to the spot, but luckily neither of them seemed harmed and they didn't have any wounds that Red didn't inflict before.

"Leave us alone." Red told them. "Leave us, and we won't hurt you again. Got it?"

" . . . H-he needs to go back for that exact reason." The second guard said, his voice trembling in a way that made Red pause. "That kind of power . . . needs to be contained."

"Try containing it some other way then." Red snapped, herding Green back onto Charrah. "Keeping him locked up won't do him any good, especially if he'd supposed to rule the place."

Neither of the guards said anything as Red climbed onto Saure, and then nodded to Green. The Prince hadn't hurt them at all, so Red didn't see why they were so adamant about keeping him locked up. Yes, Green's power wasn't common, but that didn't give the King an excuse to lock him away like some artefact from some war or whatever.

"Come on. We'll get to Viridian in the night." Red murmured to Green, who nodded.

Red didn't look back at the two guards as they rode away, and Green didn't either. Red wasn't kidding about making it to Viridian, though. If they rode all day, they would end up in Viridian at night, which was the best cover. So they rode.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: So . . . good or bad? 'Cus I never seem to get any reviews other than the ones who regularly review stuff, and even then it's not that diverse. I need feedback! I wanna know what you liked and what you didn't! Just . . . don't be harsh on me.

Green: They're not gonna review. You know that.

Renny: Or they will, and I won't get the sort of reviews I want to. It's always never feedback so much as 'nice job'.

Red: You feel sad about that? Oh well.

Renny: Poo. Anyway, read, review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2- Smugglers

Red: So . . . when are Blue and Silver gonna be introduced? You know, since you put them down in the description.

Renny: At some point. Whenever. Because I can. Now shut up.

Red: Uh, 'k?

Renny: Someone, disclaimer!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet forest-**

They were still riding. Red was used to riding for hours and hours on end, but Green had only been on Charrah for a limited amount of time, so he wasn't used to it. While the Prince normally complained, he was silent now, which worried Red greatly.

"Are you alright?" Red asked him.

"Yes." Green mumbled. No, he clearly wasn't. The Prince's eyes were drooping, and he could barely keep his head up.

"We should stop and rest." Red said, glancing ahead. It was well into the night now, but they were still some way away from Viridian.

"No, we should carry on." Green said firmly. "I'm fine. Besides, we can rest when we get to Viridian."

"Pri- Green . . ."

They fell into silence for a while. Red knew very well that Green would likely refuse help until it was literally a life or death situation, which was almost what had happened a few hours ago. And even then he'd been scared out his mind, and then angry, so of course he wasn't going to be rational. Then again, Green never was rational.

He was still scared as well. The outside of the palace was different and scary for him, and Red didn't know how to deal with that. Sure, he could calm Green down enough for him not to completely panic- which happened a lot more than either wanted to admit- but unfortunately, Red couldn't keep the fear away. It was all he could do not to just turn back and take the blame for getting Green outside of the palace, if only to not have his Prince permanently terrified.

Although the best thing most people would have done was to leave Green alone, Red didn't want to do that. The Prince had spent most of his time alone before Red had been appointed as his Knight and caretaker, and Red had been alone for most of his life as well. Point was, they needed each other, even if Green needed Red more than Red needed Green, because Red would always protect his Prince.

"Red?"

Red blinked and looked up.

"Yeah?" He swallowed.

"I think . . . we might be in Viridian limits now." Green said, looking around. "I think I saw a sign, but um . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Red sighed.

"I thought you saw." Green mumbled. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Where did you see the sign?" Red asked carefully.

"That way." Green nodded behind them, and Red cursed himself for not knowing they'd passed one.

Red got down from Saure- he trusted Green to look after both horses- and went back a few feet. There was some sort of thing with moss on it further up, or down in Green's case, and he quickly made his way over to it.

'_Viridian city, the beautiful evergreen city._'

Well, that answered that question. Red shrugged and went back to Green and climbed onto Saure, and they started off again.

"So, are we in Viridian?" Green asked a few seconds later.

"Yep. We just went over the limits, we should be in the town in a few minutes. Then we can find a place to rest for the rest of the night, and we'll go and find some transport in the morning. Sound good?" Red smiled.

"Yeah." Green nodded.

" . . . I said we'll be fine. And we got away from the guards, remember?" Red chuckled. "Just be careful."

"Since when was I ever careful?" Green laughed back.

**oooo**

**-Viridian city-**

They'd both gotten off their horses now, and Red was considering himself lucky that Green could still walk after having spent hours on the back of his horse, on a leather saddle. They dropped Saure and Charrah off at some stables, of course the workers Green paid to look after them for however long they needed, and then wandered off to try and find some place to sleep and possibly eat. Green was less scared now that he was in somewhat familiar territory, but it was still there.

"What about that place?" Green nodded over to a random house, and Red sighed for the tenth time.

"That's not a tavern, that's a house." He said. "You should know that."

"I've never seen a tavern, how am I supposed to know what one is?"

"It doubles as an Inn and a place where you can drink and have food." Red explained quickly.

"Drink what?"

"Um . . . alcohol."

"What's alcohol?" Green asked. Red cursed the King again for not teaching anything to Green.

"It's . . . something neither of us should be drinking until we're both at least sixteen." Red told him simply. "So if anyone offers you something that looks like water and smells weird, or something that isn't water at all, do not take it. Not even if they try to force you."

"If they do try, can I magic them away?" Green grinned.

"And if you do that, please don't magic them into a wall like the last time." Red smiled back. He patted his charge on the head lightly and glanced around, and then saw a tavern not too far away from them.

"Come on." He said to Green.

The Knight led Green towards the tavern and they entered quietly. The noise hit Red's ears even before they'd gotten inside of the place, and there seemed to be some sort of game going on near the far corner.

"What're they doing?" Green asked, looking at where the game corner was.

"Playing . . . something. Don't get involved." Red warned. "You don't know how to play many games outside of Hide 'n Seek."

"But I could learn. I think they're using money or something."

"Absolutely not."

"Who's the Prince, here?"

"Who's the one who wanted to keep a low profile?"

Green did his adorable equivalent of pouting and followed Red to where the bartender was, whipping off some dirt from a glass.

"Excuse me." Red called to the larger man.

"Yeah, what do you want?" The bartender grunted, glancing up with a bored expression.

"How much do you want for a room?" Red asked.

"How long you stayin'?"

Red glanced down at Green, who had dragged himself onto one of the stools and was watching their conversation. The Prince shrugged.

"Uh . . . a few hours at the most, we just wanna sleep somewhere for a bit." Red told the bartender.

"Good enough. It'll be fifty pounds for one night and a day." The bartender said. "Anything else?"

"Well . . . do you know where we can find someone who can take us across the border to Johto?" Red asked hesitantly, lowering his voice. Green leaned in to hear the conversation better.

"Troubles with the law? I get a lot of that. Tell you what, stay here for a bit and I'll go and find the best smugglers I can find you. Free of charge, but the room isn't of course. Food's on the house, the money can cover whatever." The bartender offered.

"Thanks." Red smiled, nodding. He looked at Green and blinked, and then Green handed him fifty pounds from the little pouch on his side.

The bartender seemed completely shocked that they'd managed to produce that amount of money. Red suddenly understood he'd been lying about the actual price, and was probably trying to see if they'd call him out on it. But Red couldn't really care less, actually.

"Keep the change." Red told him.

"R-right." The man mumbled, still staring at the money. "Uh, room . . . room seven."

"Thanks again, really."

Red quickly took a hold on Green's shirt when the young Prince tried to wonder off half-way through his own words, and then gently dragged the boy across the room to where some stairs leading to the second floor, where the rooms were no doubt, were placed.

"Don't try and go near the gamers." Red said, letting go only when they'd gotten up the stairs.

"But- one of them was trying to get me to go over!" Green cried. "He wanted to-"

"-take your money." Red interrupted. "He probably saw how much you gave the bartender, and he probably wanted to cheat you out of every single penny you have. Don't talk to strangers, let me handle it. Ok?"

"Yeah . . ."

Red felt bad about treating Green like this, but he had to. Even if his instincts were almost screaming at him to obey the Prince and let him do what he wanted, Red couldn't let that happen. It was better that Green learnt the goods and bads of the world around him through words rather than experience.

" . . . Look, I'm sorry about this." Red finally sighed. Green looked up in surprise. "I know this is hard, you've never, ever done this before. I know that, and I know that you can't know about this sort of stuff because you were practically sheltered. So . . . whenever I seen really stern and angry, just . . . I'm only doing it to protect you, alright?"

"Yeah, ok then." Green smiled shakily. "S-so . . . where's this seven room thing then?"

Red pointed to the door a few feet away, and then went over. Green stared at it for a second or two, and Red waited for him to speak.

"Ah . . . how long do we stay here, exactly?" Green asked, looking up.

"Until the bartender finds us a smuggler or until the guards find us. If the second one happens, we won't be here, we'll be finding some way across the border without help." Red said. "Now come on, let's go inside."

He opened the door and waited for the Prince to get inside, and then went in himself. As he closed the door behind him, Red smiled. The place was sort of nice, and cosy, so at least Green wouldn't be offended by the lack of cleanliness or whatever he was used to.

"I like this place. Why can't this be my room back at the palace?" Green complained, flopping onto the large bed, which also happened to be the only bed.

"The King's sort of fussy." Red shrugged. "You're not. I'm just happy you're not complaining about anything else." Namely how not-clean it was. Not to say it wasn't clean, but it wasn't exactly royal standards.

"'Anything else'? I love this room. I wanna stay here forever." Green said, snuggling up to one of the pillows happily. "Can I buy it or something?"

"Hah, I don't think the bartender would give up a single room just for you," Red laughed. "No matter who you are."

"Damn."

"Language."

"You said it once."

"Yeah, well, that's me. You're meant to be all high and mighty."

"Clearly your assumption is wrong."

"And there we go."

Green stuck his tongue out and Red shook his head, smiling fondly. Prince of Kanto/Johto his foot, Green acted like a little kid more than anything.

**oooo**

**-A few hours later-**

"You know, when the Boss told us we'd be taking a couple of rich guys across the border, I didn't think he meant the Prince of Kanto and his Knight."

Red yawned and looked up. Over by the door he could see two people, one leaning against the door frame and the other standing there passively. Red blinked wearily at them for a second, and then put his head back down on the pillow.

And then their words registered and he almost panicked.

Red jumped out of the bed, now fully awake and alert, and grabbed his sword and shield. His actions jolted Green out of his own sleep, but the Prince didn't do much other then blink.

"Who are you?" He demanded hotly.

"Calm down, Knight Boy." One of the people, a girl around the same age as Red, smirked. "Don't get that spiky hair in a knot."

Red could have said the same thing about her own hair, half down her back and brown. The boy beside her had foxy red hair that stopped just past his shoulders, and had weird silver eyes. The girl had ocean blue eyes. Both wore black clothing.

"The name's Blue Opal." The girl said, getting out of her leaning position and walking into the room. The silver eyed boy shut the door and went to stand beside her.

"That's nice, now what are you doing here?" Red snapped. The girl went on like he hadn't spoken.

"And this is my adorable little brother, Silver." Blue smiled, patting the boy on the head. He was probably Green's age, but he looked a bit older.

"What's going on?" Said Prince finally asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Get behind me." Red told him quickly. Green squeaked when he noticed the two in the room, and instantly did as he was told.

"Hey, we're only here to help." Blue shrugged. Or was that even her real name? "And if you're wondering how we know who you are, we've seen you around Pallet town."

"Where?" Red demanded.

"The palace." Silver said, surprising Red. He hadn't expected the silver eyed boy to speak.

"How did you get into it?"

"We're thieves and smugglers, you do the math." Blue deadpanned. "Anyway, we're here to get the two of you out of Kanto!"

" . . . How can we trust you?" Green asked quietly, peeking out from behind the Knight. Blue laughed, and Red tensed up, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Hey, we understand the whole wanting to get away thing!" Blue giggled. "Look, me and Silver'll help the two of you across the borders of Kanto and Johto, and that's all. Ok?"

"That's it? You don't want anything in return from us?" Red frowned. He didn't drop his defensive stance though.

"Nope." Blue shook her head.

"We'll have to go quickly." Silver told them. "Do you have horses?"

"Y-yes." Green mumbled.

"Then get them and meet us by the western gates." The boy ordered.

"We won't take orders from you." Red snapped.

"You'll have to, if you wanna get across the border without being seen." Blue smirked. Red gritted his teeth. She had him there.

Blue bid him farewell, and with way to much happiness to be real, she and her brother went out of the room. Red relaxed from his stance only when he was sure they were gone, and even then he checked the hallways to see if they weren't hanging off the celling or something. He turned back to Green, who was grabbing the pouch and his boots, and put both on.

"You're not seriously going to trust them, are you?" Red asked, frowning. He sheathed his sword and waited for the Prince's answer, taking his own boots and putting them on.

"I dunno." Green replied, watching him quietly. "They're smugglers, and you said . . . we needed smugglers to get across the border, right?"

"I know, but I would have preferred to keep both our identities safe from anyone we met." Red sighed.

"They said they've been inside the palace walls. Anyone who's ever been inside there has seen me and you at least once, so of course they'd know us." Green shrugged. "I'm not putting blind trust in them, if that's what you're thinking."

"Good." Red smiled. "How about this? We trust no one unless they prove they've earned it. Ok?"

"That's not so hard. Alright then." Green nodded.

Red nodded back and they went downstairs, where the bartender was setting up some glass bottles of ale. Green tried to grab one to look at, or drink, but Red stopped him before he could do anything other than make grabby motions at it.

"Hey." The bartender greeted. "I found you some smugglers."

"Yeah, we met them. Bit young, but I suppose they'll have to do for now, right?" Red smiled. "So long as they get the job done."

The bartender stared at him blankly and Red just stared back with that smile on his face. It fell after a few seconds.

"What do you mean? I never sent anyone up." The bartender frowned.

"But . . . that girl, and her brother!" Red protested. "You sent them to help, right?"

"Um, Red?"

Red glanced down at the Prince and blinked. "Yeah?"

"I think they lied." Green mumbled. "They're not the ones he got for us."

" . . . Oh for gods sake." Red sighed, putting his hand to his face. He pulled it away and looked up at the bartender.

"Ah, those two that just walked out?" The bartender, still looking confused and slightly irritated, pointed to the door. "Girl with brown hair and a boy with red hair?"

"That's them." Green confirmed. Red almost told him not to speak to strangers, but his own worries about Blue and Silver outweighed that.

The man went quiet for a few seconds, staring at Green like he knew him. For a second Red was worried he'd been inside the palace walls as well, and had seen Green long enough to recognise him.

"Dunno who the hell they are, but you'd better go and find them. If they've already offered to smuggle you away, I can't really stop them. Not my business." The bartender finally shrugged. Well, at least he didn't say anything, if he did know Green.

"Thanks." Red nodded. "We'd . . . better go now."

"Wait, you're probably hungry by now. Have some food, you two, and then you can go."

The bartender's hospitality was surprising, but Red nodded nonetheless and thanked him. The man pointed out an empty table somewhere in the corner of the room, and Red quickly led Green over there, avoiding the gamer corner again. Once they were sat down, Red glanced around and saw the only ones there were a few drunken men (which made sense since it was night time anyway), and the gamers they'd seen the last time they'd been in this room.

"Why are they acting so immature?" green mumbled, watching the drunken men with a little amused smile on his face. "It's kinda funny."

"They, ah, drunk too much of that stuff I said not to drink." Red said, scrunching his face up. "Please, never drink alcohol. Ever."

"Ok then."

A few minutes later, a woman came over with a couple of plates and two mugs of water. The food was downed in record time, seeing as neither Prince nor Knight had brought any food with them- probably because they didn't expect this to go so 'well'. They drank the water just as quickly and then returned the plates and mugs to the bartender, and then left after a few exchanged goodbyes to the surprisingly kind male.

"So, which way was the stables again?" Green asked, as they stood outside.

"Just down that way, I think." Red nodded to where they'd come from before. He glanced down at Green. "Do you . . . Green, do you really think we should be doing this? I mean, we should have just waited for someone who the bartender trusted to take us. Those two . . . we don't even know where they came from."

"I'll pay them." Green said. "I know one thing about life outside of the palace walls, and it's that people will do nearly anything for a huge amount of money."

"We shouldn't be using it so much." Red sighed, looking at the little pouch.

"If I run out of it, then so what? Then at least I won't be able to get mugged or anything, right?" Green smiled. The logic in that made a bit of sense, but it still nagged at Red slightly. He decided to keep quiet for the Prince's benefit though.

They finally found the stables from the day before. Saure and Charrah looked incredibly happy to see them, and both boys greeted the horses before feeding them and then taking some of the horse feed from the stable workers in a small shoulder bag that Red allowed Green to carry, only because Green kept saying Red couldn't do everything for him.

"So, western gates, then." Red murmured to himself and Green. "They should be down this way. Come on."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: I got a couple of reviews, but so far no one has given me any sort of ways to improve, or anything that they particularly like. Mind you, it was only the first chapter, so I'm hoping that this one might be able to give some more opinions of the storyline. Or whatever the storyline is. I'm kind of torn between a couple of them which will occur after they get into Johto.

Green: You talk too much.

Renny: You should see what I do outside this room.

Red: I don't think we wanna know.

Blue: Hey, me and Silv are in it! Awesome! And so soon as well.

Renny: I just could not resist having you pop up out of nowhere like that. Read, review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3- Gates

Renny: With the new restrictions I put over myself, this chapter should be done quicker then it normally would have been.

Red: Are you sure about that?

Renny: Probably. I'll admit that making new fanfics and one-shots and starting to write new chapters, and then not finishing them for ages, did sort of put me off a lot of fanfics. But now I do sort of hope that won't happen.

Green: It will, don't worry.

Renny: Shush you. Anyway, disclaimer.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Viridian western gates-**

"There it is!" Green grinned, starting to speed up. Red quickly matched his own pace with Green's, and then they were both at the gates with Saure and Charrah at their sides.

"Where are they, though?" Red mumbled, glancing around them. The gates were surrounded by a bunch of ivy, and Red could clearly see a forest path ahead of them. Blue and Silver were nowhere to be found.

"They'll come." Green told him. "If they wanna, anyway."

"If they want to?" Red sighed. "Green, what if they didn't want to help us out anyway? And they said something about their Boss, so maybe they were forced?"

"If they were, they'd be here."

Green was starting to get increasingly annoying about this. But before Red could reprimand him for not taking this as seriously as he should have done, Red noticed Green was staring out into the forest.

"Are you . . . Green, are you still scared?" Red asked him quietly. Green didn't answer him. "Prince . . ."

"Green." The small boy mumbled. "C-call me Green. No more of that Prince stuff, ok?"

"I said I'd try not to, but it's a hard habit to break." Red chuckled. Green laughed a bit under his breath, and he looked a bit more relaxed now. Red felt a bit better at that.

"So, he's scared of the outside world. Who would've thought it, eh?"

Red swung around, pulling Green behind him, and unsheathed his sword. Blue held up her hands in mock surrender and just grinned at him, which kind of ruined the idea of her 'harmless' posture. Red was pretty sure she was lying about her profession as well. Wouldn't surprise him.

"Hey, don't slice the messenger." Blue told him. She was still smirking. "I was just saying, 'k?"

"You laugh at him and I'll cut out your tongue." Red threatened. He would do it as well. Not like he hadn't done it before, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah." Blue shrugged. She put down her hands and Red sheathed his sword again, but he didn't let out Green from behind him. He didn't trust this girl.

"Where's Silver?" Red asked her.

"He's finding you two some clothes." Blue said. "God knows the two of you look way to suspicious in those. Did you realise that they're rich man's stuff?"

"T-these are the most common things Red could find." Green spoke up from behind Red, shifting so he could see Blue.

"Yeah, no one would recognise you in a palace." Blue laughed. "But out here? Um, well. Let's just say that you're gonna be back in the palace sooner than you'd want to be."

" . . . Fine, whatever." Red scoffed. He relaxed his stance but kept his guard up, and allowed Green to stand beside him.

"Man, he is small." Blue whistled. "What, is the _Prince_ of all people underfed or something?"

"No." Green mumbled. "I . . . Um . . ."

"He's just small, that's it." Red snapped. "Leave him alone."

"Whatever. Anyway, the wagon is just about a mile up ahead of here, so we'll wait for Silver and then go up about half a mile, so you two can change clothes." Blue told them. "Then we'll go the rest of the way and we can attach the horses to the wagon and we'll get the two of you into Johto without a hitch, got it?"

"I don't take orders from you." Red growled. A touch from Green had him calming down, and Red realised Green must have used some of his magic to do so. He would have thanked Green but Silver appeared out of almost nowhere and held up two piles of clothing, both looking a bit tacky and a bit like Blue's and Silver's, only they weren't black.

"You two can put these on like Blue said." Silver told them, glaring at the two. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Red challenged.

"You'll be left for the King to capture you and then he'll probably have you-" Silver nodded to Red. "-executed, and Green would be locked up as a prisoner."

"You sound like you know that'll happen." Red narrowed his eyes and held out an arm to Green, like a shield. "Did you ever get caught in the palace walls as a thief?"

"No, I've seen it happen." Silver said calmly, despite the obvious tension in the air. "It wasn't pretty. Trust me, the King won't care that you're the Prince's bodyguard, and he certainly won't care that he's even the Prince. He'll kill the both of you if he didn't need an heir."

Harsh, but some part of Red knew that it was certainly true. Green knew it as well; the King had threatened it the last time their escapades had failed, and Green had been present for a lot of executions. Each one had given Green nightmares about being treated the same way, and Red had to calm him down each time. And each time Green had a nightmare, Red, again, cursed the King for not caring. He seemed to be cursing the King for a lot of stuff these days.

" . . . Fine, we'll do as you say." Red sighed eventually. "But if you try and double-cross us, I'll kill the both of you and get Green over the boarder myself, are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir." Blue smirked. Red almost wanted to wipe it off right there, but he didn't want to make a scene until they were out of Viridian city.

"Move it." Silver ordered, already walking forward.

They got out of the gates, and Red kept a hand on Green's shoulder. The Prince, though he remained tense, seemed to calm down with the contact. If he didn't know any better, Red would have guessed that Blue was snickering, but she was silent when he looked back.

Just like Blue said, they got half a mile out and then Silver handed them the clothes.

Red had some sort of deep red, short sleeved shirt with a bit of string on it below his neck to keep it from opening up on his chest, and a pair of black trousers. He kept his boots, seeing as Silver hadn't gotten any footwear for him, and put back his belt and placed his scabbard- with the sword in it of course- back onto it. He also grabbed his shield and attached it to his back with the rope again.

He looked over at Green and sort of had to admire Silver's taste in clothing for the two of them. Green was wearing some sort of purple shirt, with long sleeves and a bit of string like on Red's, and like Red he had black trousers. Silver had also found some brown boots that Red thought would have suited Green had he not been royalty. Forget that, it did suit him.

"These are comfy." Green mumbled, tugging on the sleeves of his purple shirt.

"I kinda hate to admit it, but yeah." Red agreed quietly.

"Heh. That's Silver for you!" Blue grinned, clapping her hands over her brother's shoulders. "He'll get the best clothes you can find for commoners. I'm sure the Prince is probably gonna start moaning about how dirty he is when we get to the bog, so I'd like to pick up the pace so we can endure it a bit less."

"He doesn't moan." Red snapped. "He's fine with stuff like this."

"Oh? Take a bath with pigs, did he?" Silver raised an eyebrow. He didn't smile like Blue did, but Red could clearly see the amused sparkle in his eyes.

"No." Green spoke up from beside him. "The King wanted to make sure I knew what was waiting for me if I tried to escape. It never worked to scare me of course."

Much, Red wanted to add. With Green, 'not that much' was a lot more than many people would have thought. Red didn't really mind having duties many Knights shouldn't have really had, like actually looking after the Prince whenever he couldn't look after himself. An example of that would have probably been when Green got nightmares after he'd been locked in the dungeons for a few days, as a 'punishment' for something he didn't even do. Red had been there when the King had let him out, and he'd tensed up, fighting not to grab Green and run, when the King threatened Green with a lifetime in the dungeons by grabbing the poor boy and almost shoving him back into the dungeon.

That's one reason why Green had still been eager to get out of the palace, even though he was afraid of what lay outside of the walls. Red knew he'd get better with a day or two outside of it, but right now he wasn't ready to face anything bad.

"Ah." Blue said, looking a bit surprised. She quickly covered it up and nodded, though Red could see the questions in her eyes. She wanted to know how Green was treated at the palace, and probably Red by extension. Red put a hand over Green's shoulders again, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"We should get moving." Silver announced, after a few more seconds had passed in awkward and slightly angry silence.

"Which way then?" Red asked him.

Silver responded with a quick 'this way' and then they were on their way. Red kept himself and Green behind Blue and Silver so that neither of them would be able to fall behind and jump him or Green.

They walked in silence for the most part. By the time they'd gotten to the bog that Blue had talked about, Red was getting used to the silence. The sudden sounds from the animals that living in the bog surprised him, and Green looked more than afraid of what lied out there. Of course, he had no idea about many animals except for ones inside the palace walls. Anything else and he 'didn't need to know', according to the King.

For the next few minutes the group of four, six if you counted the horses, moved through the bog, the only sounds being the animals calling to each other and the group's boots squelching in the muddy water of the bog. By the time they'd gotten to the other side of the bog, Red was nearly ready to take Green and just carry him.

"Not far now." Blue called quietly, from a few paces ahead of them.

Red grunted and got out of the bog onto sort of dry land, and then turned back to help Green, who was struggling to climb out of the bog. He grabbed the Prince's hand and pulled him up, and Green sort of half-stumbled half-fell to the bank. He righted himself without help from Red and gave him a shaky smile, only faltering when another animal called out from behind them.

Red gave him a reassuring pat and they went on to where Blue and Silver were waiting, still holding onto their horse's reins.

"He ok?" Blue asked. Red blinked.

"Yes, why?" He frowned.

"Just wondering. Not every day a Prince goes through this, you know." The girl shrugged.

They carried on, and Red was left wondering whether or not Blue actually cared about Green's wellbeing.

**oooo**

**-A few more minutes later-**

The wagon was hidden in the bushes. In fact it was so well hidden Red actually wandered right past it, and only realised that it was there when Blue called him back. Green, seeing as he had better night-sight then Red did, had stopped as well, and was now watching him with a little amused glint in his eyes.

"Don't say a word." Red smiled at him. Green smiled back innocently, but Red could see right past it.

"This is what we need to attach the horses to." Blue announced, helping her brother drag the wooden wagon out of the bushes. Saure and Charrah, who had been near silent until now, snorted and started to move towards the wagon. Red had to remember both had originally been worker horses.

"Calm down." Green murmured to them. His hands glowed a bit in the moon light, and Saure and Charrah immediately did as he said. Red smiled. He was getting better at that sort of stuff.

"Nice tricks." Silver commented, watching the scene before him.

"Not a trick." Green mumbled back, eyes closed. He opened them and the glow from his hands disappeared, and Saure and Charrah shook their heads.

"Ok, hook them up." Blue called, taking out a long rope.

"How do we do that?" Red asked. Blue and Silver sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it for you." The boy muttered.

Red sort of felt like he was doing something wrong, but he stepped back and allowed Silver to lead Charrah to the left side of the wagon and tie him onto it, like Red had seen on the worker horses in the palace walls. Blue did the same with Saure, putting him on the right side, and then she climbed onto the wagon and grabbed the rope. Reins, Red corrected himself.

"Get on." Blue told the three on the ground. "Silver, next to me. We'll be playing as merchants, they can get pretty much anywhere. Green, Red, you two get in the back and pull the blanket over your heads. Stay silent and don't talk over whispers, and when the wagon stops don't speak at all, got it?"

He didn't like being told what to do like this, but he had no choice. Red nodded and helped Green haul himself up to the back of the wagon, and then he got himself in. There was indeed a pale coloured blanket, and he grabbed it and gently pulled Green next to him, and then pulled the blanket over their bodies.

"Hey, Red?" Green mumbled, looking up as the wagon started moving.

"Yeah?"

" . . . When we get to Johto, where do we go?" Green asked.

"I . . ." He hadn't thought of that. The only thing either of them had probably been thinking was 'get to Johto and we can't be found'. Not one of them had thought about after that.

"R-Red?"

"I dunno." Red told him truthfully. "But . . . we'll figure it out, ok? Blue and Silver are gonna get us over the boarder, and then we'll be free to do whatever we want to. We could travel around, if you want to. And maybe we could find a blacksmith and get you a sword so you have some other way to defend yourself."

"I don't like swords." Green mumbled. "They're kinda heavy."

"Well . . . what about a bow, or a knife?" Red suggested. "I think something that can be thrown would be a good weapon for you."

"And with my magic I don't think I'd have to reload arrows or knives." Green smiled. "Right?"

"You're not gonna steal them if we do get a bow or a knife, are you?" Red frowned.

"No, I'll make them." The little Prince laughed.

"From thin air?"

"Yup. When we get to Johto, I'll start practising making arrows and knives from nothing, ok?"

" . . . Just don't start practising how to use them. We'll probably have to find someone to teach you . . ."

"What about you?"

"I only know how to use a sword." Red shook his head.

"Aw."

"We'll find someone, don't worry."

The wagon stopped moving and Red paused, blinking. He was sure the gates were a bit further than this, but then again their horses were fast. He heard Blue talking to someone who wasn't Silver, and then he crouched down a bit more and got Green to do the same.

They waited until the voices had stopped, and Red nearly jumped when the wagon started to move again. He restrained himself, and Green who looked like he was about to panic, from actually jumping up and demanding what just happened.

The wagon stopped again and the blanket was taken off. Blue's worried face looked down at them from the driver's seat.

"You two alright?" She asked, as Silver looked around carefully.

"Why did we stop?" Red demanded.

"Uh, well . . . apparently the King knows that you and Green are going to Johto. Somehow." Blue sighed. "He's stationed a load of guards from Viridian to the gates. We just ran into one. I managed to convince him that we're merchants, but . . . I'm not sure how long we can keep this up."

"Sis, we need to keep moving." Silver hissed. "I think someone's coming."

"Goddammit. You two, under the blanket." Blue ordered, going back to the horses.

"Well, at least we know the King has a brain." Red muttered, pulling the blanket over his and Green's heads again.

"We'll get to Johto, right?" Green whispered, eyes wide. His smile was gone and he wasn't laughing anymore.

"We will." Red said. "I'll get you across the border even if I have to fight my way through."

Green squeaked.

"Though it probably won't come to that." Red quickly amended.

**oooo**

**-An hour later-**

They'd stopped a total of ten times in the past hour. Red was beginning to get incredibly nervous, and it was rubbing off on Green in the worst way possible. It was also becoming increasingly difficult to get Green to not blast away the guard talking to Blue out of pure fear.

While Blue was talking to yet another guard stationed through the path, Red thought back to when they were moving to the wagon. He sort of wondered how Blue knew his name as well as Green's, but he supposed they probably heard it when they went into the palace walls. It made sense but he still couldn't shake the feeling that these two weren't what they said they were.

The wagon started moving again and Red sighed in relief. He'd almost thought the last guard would have tried to call Blue's bluff, but luckily she seemed to have some sort of skill in lying. Probably required since she was a thief.

"Not much longer." He heard Blue call quietly. "We're nearly to the gates. Keep quiet and don't talk unless I say it's safe."

She said nothing else, and Red glanced down at Green to check on the Prince again. He looked scared, but no more than how he'd looked when they went out of the west gates of Viridian. He almost wanted to ask how he was doing, but Blue had said not to speak because they were almost at the gates.

Green caught his eyes and nodded, smiling shakily. He was alright, but he was still scared.

The wagon stopped again, and Red recognised the feel, and sound, of hooves on a stone floor. They were finally at the boarder gates, it seemed.

"Halt!" Someone shouted, loud enough for Red to hear him even through the blanket. Red pressed himself down, and did the same with Green, keeping the younger boy's body under his.

"Yes, sir?" Blue replied politely. Well, she could act then.

"Who are you? What is your job?"

"The name's Lily, and this is my brother Cedric." Blue told the guard. Red resisted the temptation to look. "We're merchants."

"Bit young for merchants, aren't you?"

"Gotta start somewhere, ain't you?"

"Hm. What's that you're selling, then?"

Red heard a small squeak, and he gently pressed his hand over Green's mouth. He pressed his lips against the Prince's and whispered a quick 'shhh' into them. Green quietened down, but he still looked and felt tense.

"Bricks. Kinda weird looking I know, but we're gonna find a blacksmith to cut them down for us. Then we can sell them for houses and stuff, get it?" Blue giggled.

"Mm. Why isn't he talking?"

"I can talk if I want to." Silver said. The guard laughed and spoke again.

"Little joker, my brother is." Blue said. Red imagined she was grinning. "Anyway, we're kinda late for our set date, so could we please pass?"

"Date?"

"Me and Cedric kinda set ourselves a date for which we'd get to Johto. We spent a lot more time finding brocks to sell then I thought, so we kinda ran overtime. So we're late. Can we pass, please?"

" . . . Fine. The entry fee is fifty pounds."

There was a silence in which Red was shocked. He'd never heard of the gates to Johto needing money, and he didn't think Blue or Silver had any. Green certainly hadn't paid them either.

"What?" Blue gasped out. She sounded just as shocked as Red felt. "But- This gate's never needed a toll before!"

"That was before. Now you gotta pay. Come on, girlie. If you really are a merchant, you could pay this toll easy."

"Y-yeah, but I don't wanna part with my hard-earned money!" Blue cried.

They continued arguing for a few more moments before Blue finally gave in. Red heard the familiar jingle of Green's money pouch, and he quickly glanced down at the Prince with wide eyes. Green shook his head, looked confused, and Red looked at where the pouch would have been. It was gone.

Damn.

A few minutes later the wagon stopped again, and Red wondered if the guards had been stationed on both sides of the gates as well. And then Blue dragged the blanket off the two of them. Red growled and jumped off the wagon, bringing out his sword and nearly shoving it into Blue's mouth.

"You stole the money we had." He snapped, getting even more tempted to do so.

"Now look, I kinda thought that if I was a merchant without money, they'd get suspicious." Blue said calmly, as if she wasn't being held at sword-point and there wasn't a pissed off Knight in front of her. "How do you think I got us past the guards before?"

"Hand it over." Red demanded. "Now."

Green walked up beside him, watching the scene curiously. Silver didn't seem at all bothered that his sister was being threatened. Seriously, what did these two even do for a living?

"There's only about a hundred left you know." Blue told him, taking the pouch from a pocket Red hadn't seen before. She handed him the pouch and Red quickly gave it back to Green, who put it back onto his belt.

"Yeah, I know." Red barked. The amount they'd taken originally was somewhere between two hundred pounds and a bit more, but Red was still angry that Blue had just stolen a bit more. They still needed it.

"Ok, how about we reach a compromise?" Blue smiled, actually taking hold of the sword in Red's hands and moving it away from her throat. "What if I take you and Green to this city I know, called Goldenrod?"

"Goldenrod?" Red blinked. He lowered the sword fully and sheathed it, though he kept his guard up. "Where's that?"

"Sort of west." Silver replied this time. "We'd need to go through New Bark, Cherrygrove, Violet and Azalea to get to it. We can't use the shortcut through Route 36."

"Why not?" Green asked.

"There's some weird tree blocking the way." Blue shrugged. "No one can cut it down, it's like the thing's made from steel or something. Point is, we need to go the long way. It should take us three days of travel to get to Violet, so we should get going."

" . . . Fine." Red muttered.

Blue nodded and went over with Silver to the wagon again, and Red helped Green back onto the back of it.

"Red, do we trust them?" Green asked quietly, as they started off again.

"Not yet." Red told him. "They stole the money we had, and we didn't know until just now. Who knows what else they stole."

Green nodded.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Well, I did say this would be faster updated than normal. And I like this chapter~

Green: You're an idiot.

Renny: *Sticks tongue out* Whatever. Read, review and comment!


End file.
